


True Darkness Is The Belief That The Light Will Never Return

by RedHoodie1723



Series: Batfam Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batfam Week 2020, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Gen, Metahuman AU, Metahuman Bruce Wayne, Metahuman Cassandra Cain, Metahuman Damian Wayne, Metahuman Dick Grayson, Metahuman Jason Todd, Metahuman Tim Drake, No Beta, Proud Parent Bruce Wayne, we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodie1723/pseuds/RedHoodie1723
Summary: Day One of Batfam Week 2020: Metahuman AU
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne & His Kids, Bruce Wayne & Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne & Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne
Series: Batfam Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659202
Comments: 21
Kudos: 314
Collections: Tales from the Cave





	True Darkness Is The Belief That The Light Will Never Return

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this!
> 
> If this gets enough comments/kudos/bookmarks I might right some more of this AU.

He had been Batman for two years when the Particle Accelerator in Star City let loose massive amounts of unknown energy. Back then, he thought he had seen everything, but the madness was just beginning.

It was supposed to be a simple business trip. STAR Labs was both a rival and partner for the Scientific Development Department within Wayne Enterprises. Bruce normally would have skipped out on big events like this, but Dick insisted. The child had only lived with him for about two and a half months, and progress was slow. There were moments when he could see the person Dick was without all the grief. Wide smiles and an endless supply of kindness. Then he would remember again, the night his parents fell. As much kindness as he had in his heart, he had almost as much anger and sadness.

So, when Dick asked about the event, Bruce agreed to take them, in hopes to see his child happy. He already had to spend time away from him when he went out as Batman, he could start to make up for it here.

Looking back, he didn’t know if it was the best or worst day of his life. It was just supposed to be a small party with some of STAR Labs' biggest investors and partners. He was half-heartedly talking to one of the lead scientists from Lex Corp, but his attention was dragged away from her to keep a watch on Dick. His gaze was looked into the window. They were in the penthouse of one of the tallest buildings in Star City, so it was quite the view. However, he looked miserable.

Bruce excuses himself before heading over.

“Hey,” He said softly, not wanting to startle the boy. Dick’s eyes flickered towards him after a second. His mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Taking a seat next to the 10-year-old, Bruce put his arm around his shoulder.

“You okay?” Dick nodded, hesitating, before speaking up.

“I miss it,” His voice was soft, and he sounded close to tearing up.

“Not just my parents, or the circus, but the feeling. It was the most amazing feeling in the world, B.” There was a wistful look on the child’s face.

“Just you in the moment. Floating through the air, no more rules, no more pain. Not even gravity could touch me.” Bruce wanted to sweep the child into a hug right here, right now, but he took Dick in less than a few months ago, he wasn’t sure if it would be appreciated. However, he knew what it was like, swinging through the city, the feeling of weightlessness. That freedom you couldn’t find anywhere else.

“I would give anything to fly again, B.” The child whispered, tucking his head into the front of Bruce’s suit jacket.

Years later, Bruce wondered if it was what Dick said that influenced the result of that night, or if it was just pure, dumb luck. 

But he didn’t have time to respond to what Dick said, because it was then, a wave of unknown matter crashed into both him and his foster son.

Bruce woke up ten days later. He woke up different. So did Dick.

Shadows, he could manipulate them, create them, get rid of it. It felt like the universe was playing one big prank on him. The Dark Knight has truly become one with the night.

Dick, however, got his wish. He couldn’t fly, not like that alien in Metropolis. But he could float, and more importantly, he could fall without ever getting hurt (he would’ve preferred Dick stay off the chandeliers in general, but he’ll take this). He could control the direction at which he flies and the speed, but he couldn’t go any faster than an average human could run.

Even if it was totally unexpected, it was worth it. The damage costs and medical bills. The new meta villains popping up everywhere. The insecurities Bruce’s own powers gave him, made him wonder if he truly was all dark inside. In the end, it was worth it. To see the smile on Dick’s face. Unburdened for a moment in time as he soared through the air around Wayne Manor, trying to master his new abilities. It was worth it in the upcoming years, as Dick put on a mask, to protect the city. He could never fall, not like his parents. He was free, but more importantly, he was happy. So in the end, it was worth it.

Jason wasn’t like him, or Dick. Jason was grounded, normal, but still so unique. Even though he was human playing in the same field as gods, Jason still kept fighting. He had a strength to him. A fiery passion for helping innocents that refused to be tamed. 

Jason burned bright, he was the light in Bruce’s life that he had lost when Dick moved away. Jason was the first person to make him laugh in a long time. He brought balance to Bruce’s life. When Bruce felt lost in his own shadows, Jason helped guide him back. When Jason’s fire became too hot, too angry, he pulled him back from the edge.

But it is as the saying goes, a flame that burns twice as bright burns half as long.

He had lost another son, in the end. Jason died broken and defenseless, but not defeated. Even after Shiela betrayed him, Jason used the last of his fire to shield her from the explosion. He lived and died a hero.

Jason came back, burning brighter than ever, but just as uncontrollable. The Lazarus Pit was created by dark magic, the same dark magic that gave Jason the ability to express the fire inside of him. Pyrokinetic, was the term. He was a phoenix, rising from the ashes of his death.

He returned to Gotham, angry and hurt. He nearly burned down half the city trying to get Bruce to kill the Joker.

Bruce knows that he can’t kill, would never kill. But he can’t help but wonder if the world would’ve been a better place if he had conceded to Jason’s will. Would his relationship with Jason be in a better place?

When things calmed down, Jason was able to get the proper guidance and training he needed. He started talking to Jason again, they went to therapy. Bruce even accompanied Jason to his training sessions with Firestorm and Justice League Dark. Jason was powerful, but when he first came back, he had no control.

His son had grown so much since the Joker... Jason was almost as tall as Bruce and just as strong. Bruce couldn’t fight him, not just because his power over fire directly countered Bruce’s power over darkness, but because Jason was his son, his little Phoenix.

So Bruce worked hard, to bring Jason home. He now had two sons.

Tim Drake came to him with his abilities. He was born with them. A gift that allowed him to shapeshift. He couldn’t change his age, clothes, or gender, but he could change almost everything else, hair and eye color, nose shape, everything. But no matter who he was, he was never enough for Janet and Jack Drake.

Tim used his abilities to better blend in with Gotham. How could Batman and Robin notice him following if they saw a different person every time?

When he found Bruce, Dick, and Jason’s identities, he wasn’t planning on doing anything with the information. Then Jason died, Tim’s hero was dead. Batman took his anger and grief out on the criminals and rogues. So Tim asked for Robin, he knew that no matter how he changed, he couldn’t be Dick or Jason, but he could try.

The training was hard at first because Tim did what he did best, change to be like everyone else. Bruce didn’t need another Dick or Jason. It took a while to get Tim to relax, the feel comfortable in his own skin. Blue eyes, Tim has blue eyes like his own. Bruce found out what the color of his third son’s eyes was on his first day of Robin.

Tim flourished, his intelligence and wit shining through. Bruce noticed he shifted less in the time they had as Batman and Robin. He spent his time as Tim Drake-Wayne, rather than trying to be someone else. 

Then Bruce ‘died’. He wasn’t there for those months when Dick was Batman, but he knows the fallout between his eldest and third son wasn’t pretty. When Bruce came back, Tim was Red Robin. He no longer had blue eyes. He didn’t know then what it would take to make Tim feel good about himself, but now he realized all Tim needed was time. Time to spend with Bruce, reconcile with Dick, even time to reach out to Jason.

He’s become the hero Bruce knew Tim could be. Leader of Young Justice and the new World’s Greatest Detective. Bruce couldn’t be prouder of his son.

Damian was a whole different situation. He came to Bruce without powers, but with years of League training and a superiority complex. Or so Bruce thought, while his words might say one thing, his actions say otherwise. In a household full of experienced heroes and powerful metas, he was just a child.

Lashing out, trying to put his brothers down to build himself up. To create an illusion of the world Talia and Ra’s promised him. Bruce did his best, but his best wasn’t enough. When Dick took up the cowl after his ‘death’, he was the one to truly help Damian, even if it was at the expense of his brotherly bond with Tim. The change in Damian's demeanor when Bruce returned was extreme, but not unwelcome. Bruce missed out on 10 years of his life, he wasn't going to miss anymore.

Bruce cherished Damian's time with him, but he knew he couldn't keep him at home forever. The Teen Titans had extended an invitation. Bruce thought it would be a perfect opportunity to get Damian to socialize with people other than his brothers and Jon Kent. However, it didn't go as planned.

Damian was injured on a mission with the Teen Titans. He had lost a lot of blood and the only person with a matching blood type was Raven. He could use dark magic. Unlike Raven, he had to memorize many spells to use his new abilities, but they saved his life many times.

Cassandra was his first daughter. He was overjoyed to have her, he loved his boys, but they could be wild. Cass was an angel, metaphorically. Literally, she was actually an empath. David Cain messed with her genetics, giving Cass the ability to read anyone's emotions. She couldn't control others' emotions fully, but she could influence them.

She was a lifesaver. He had lost track of the amount of time she diffused a dangerous situation or calmed down someone during an argument. She knew to say whenever Bruce felt like he was drowning in his own darkness. She knew what to do when Dick felt stressed, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. She knew what to do whenever Jason felt like burning another bridge (both actual bridges and relationships). She helped Tim feel confident in who he was. She stayed patient whenever Damian's new powers wouldn't work when he wanted them to.

Cass spent some time in Hong Kong, traveling back to Gotham to visit occasionally. Bruce didn't realize how integral she was to the family until she wasn't there anymore. Arguments were frequent, it felt like his and Jason's relationship had taken three steps back. Dick snapped at him when he got stressed. Tim and Damian were at each other's throats constantly.

Even away, Cass helped them. Her absence taught them to learn to solve their own problems, that she can't always be a peacemaker. Nevertheless, Bruce still loved it when his daughter was home. She was a calm presence in his hectic world.

Bruce remembered his first days as Batman. The grief and anger that drove him to take up the cowl. As the years passed and his family grew, it became easier. Because he wasn't just protecting Gotham. He was protecting his Robin whose greatest dream was to fly. He was protecting his little Phoenix, who burned bright with a passion unlike Bruce had ever seen. He was protecting a child who knew what it was like to not feel safe in his own skin. He was protecting his youngest child, a boy who knew nothing but loneliness his whole life but yearned to be part of something bigger than himself. He was protecting his only daughter, whose kindness was unparalleled. Maybe his power over shadows wasn't a projection of the darkness inside of him, but the absence of light. A light that each of his children carried with him. They were who he protected.


End file.
